The First, a Night for Trust
by A Beautiful Breakdown
Summary: A young woman at the center of it all, fighting for recognition amongst a vast sea of powerful male figureheads. Her father's child, powerful and strong, yet confused amidst it all, so confused. A night filled with horror, her first real coldblooded kill.


**The first, a Night for Trust  
**_By - Ash aka A Beautiful Breakdown_

* * *

The night was very cold; the wind blew harshly, howling like mad as it burst through the small streets of London. There was a girl, a fair young women dressed in black, her body hidden beneath a large cloak, face veiled within the shadows of her hood. As she slowly walked through the cobbled streets, her pace swift, boots clunking against the stone, echoing throughout the night, she moved with the darkness. Like a shadow darting about within the moonlight. Her crystalline blue eyes appeared almost silver as the moonlight stole a glimpse of her beauty. Cautiously she rounded each corner, on the prowl, lurking within the shadows for the unsuspecting

Finally, she stopped her back against the cold brick wall of one of the abandoned buildings that littered the back streets of London. She looked up at the bright nights sky, covering the earth like a blanket. Though insufficient at keeping it warm it created a beautiful sight to lose oneself under. So she allowed the hood to slip off her head slowly, both hands clamped tightly about the thick material as she drew it back allowing the moonlight to kiss her pale skin. Her raven black hair amplified that sweet snowy complexion. Unblemished and unscathed under the night sky, she looked around only to hear the soft pace of footsteps, people drawing near. It was after hours and the girl knew she was not supposed to be out, but the night called to her. A call she could not ignore.

As the pair passed by her she sank into the shadows, her breath but a whisper stolen away by the wind. They were chatting happily, a father and son pair. It was late, but their business was their own, and so she moved to get a closer look. In that moment she froze, cursing her clumsiness as her foot stumbled upon a cluster of rocks. The noise drew the attention of the elder man; his eyes seemed to move through the darkness passed the girl as if she were but a shadow herself.

"Hello?" the mans voice called out through the crisp sound of night, trembling with fear, scared, yet hoping for an answer, Ais anyone there? he called again, his hand gripping the boys shoulder tightly.

"Dad, come on lets go home . . ." the young boy seemed to pull away, his fear ripe in the air, building up as his father moved closer to the shadows and the evil they concealed.

"Hold on son . . . theres something there . . . " The grasp he held upon his sons shoulder loosened and he moved away, just a little closer. His eyes narrowing as he looked deep within the blackness of the alley, still unable to see anything.

"A cat father twas just a cat . . ." the boy reached out for his fathers hand but stumbled backwards as he was now able to make out the image of a girl.

She had stood with her head down, raven hair hiding her face as the man searched. Though as he drew closer her head shot up, her eyes were so cold, such a piercing blue. They looked deep within him as if eating at his soul. She took a step forward, causing the two to stagger where they stood. Her pace was quick, her mind highly in tune to the fear mounting within each male figure. The man was dressed in a police officers uniform the boy in what looked to be rags, a peasant boy and a police officer, what a pair.

"I dont think thats a cat my boy . . ." the man called as he placed his hand against the boys chest stepping in front of his child in a protective manner.

"No . . ."a girls voice rang cold through the air, Ano . . . she repeated, her head seeming to cock to the side slightly as she peered at the two through cruel yet curious eyes, Anot a cat . . . She seemed to drawl on, her arms at her side covered in complete darkness. Her body held no shape, her cloak covering her entirely.

The boy seemed brave but the man, the man he was trembling horribly. "W-who are you?" he managed to get out.

The girl merely laughed, as if she were getting a form of sick pleasure playing out this moment, "My name would mean nothing to you, youfilthy little creature . . ." she spat with such dislike that her whole demeanour grew colder, her eyes narrowed like a hawk as she shook her hair free from its bounds, "Athough if you wish to know I will tell you . . . "her smile filled with a beautiful cruelty, coldness spilling from every inch of her body. It was as if her presence there caused the air to chill.

"Have out with it then!" the boy cried from behind his father, a brave young soul but incredibly foolish.

"Have out with it? " the words amused the girl to no end, a cold cynical laughter escaping her, her head tossed back slightly before it snapped up right once more, Amy dear little child, your fearlessness will become your down fall . . . her voice filled with a venomous sweetness. She was the poison apple, beautiful on the outside but deadly and acidic within, AIm the thing your father tells you stories about, the monster in your closet, the grim reaper, come to take your life from you . . . she watched with pleasure as the boy swallowed hard, his father attempting to grow a back bone, stiffening. Yet as this girl took a step forwards he slipped back another two, "My name you muggle fool . . . Is one you should remember, fear itself spelt out for you clear as day, Bellatrix Black," giving a bit of a bow she drew herself back into an upright position, watching with pleasure as the two seemed to squirm under her words.

"I know that name . . ." he finally spoke, his voice filled with astonishment, he may have looked muggle but apparently his family had a witch or two in it down the line, AI know who you are . . . he pointed to her madly, his hand groping his boys shirt more, now pulling him back against his will.

"Oh . . . Do you . . ?" she grinned knowingly, Awell then you know how I feel about dirty muggles . . .

"Aye I do . . . You get away now, you here . . ." his voice was trembling, fearful, and that it should have been the Black's being notorious for their dislike for non magical folk.

"Oooh . . . " Bellatrix purred, her voice seeming to fill with enthusiasm and delight as she took a step forward, and suddenly there was something within her that screamed for her to act on this. Every inch of her tingled with excitement, the possibilities of the pain she could bring these two caused her whole body to tremble with anticipation. Her eyes fell upon the young boy; he would be her first victim. Cocky and full of pride he seemed to believe that she held no threat over their lives, the boy very wrong indeed. Her hand raised a slender pointed stick within her grasp as she seemed to tease them pointing it from one to the other. Under her breath she was calling out softly, "Eanie meanie minie moe . . ." and finally it landed on the boy, of course as she intended it to, "Step out of the way!" Her voice demanded strongly, her eyes filled with something that had not been there before, a cruelty like no other, her plan evident in every move she made.

The boy now seemed to quiver, his father attempting to stand strong before her, "No . . ." he attempted to say firmly, "No I will not . . ." he drew in a shaky breath letting it out, attempting to keep it steady.

"Brave . . . Or stupid . . ." Bellatrix grinned before taking a quick step, Amove or you die first . . . at fifteen, she was a cruel young thing, beautiful but evil. Never before had she taken a life but it was now that she would taste it. Her adrenaline was flowing on high, often she wondered what it would be like, snuffing someones life out like a candle. Rudolphus had often spoken of the thrill one got and now the girl would experience that.

"NO!" The young boy cried and attempted to step out in front of his father, though barely made it past his back foot, "no you cant!" His voice begged with the girl though she would show no mercy.

"Jacob get back!" The father hissed, his heart rate was racing on high and it was as if Bellatrix could hear every palpitation within his chest.

Everything was more obvious to her now; it was as if she was more in tuned with the world around her. Everything so crisp, everything so clear. She looked around at the heavens above the tall buildings towering over them, the shadows they cast upon the streets. They were so small in the scheme of things but Bellatrix felt large, she felt powerful, "move or Ill move you!" She growled, but he refused. She was beginning to look almost angry; her eyes flashing with a fire burning with such intensity, the blaze would never be put out. "Mobilicorpus!" Finally, filled with utter annoyance, her voice cried loudly her wand pointed at the man.

Suddenly it was as if there were strings binding him, though where they came from was a mystery. He struggled and his son cried out, holding onto his father's arms before the girl made one sharp movement with her hand. As she did so the officer felt his body pull away as if he were a puppet on strings. His body moved quickly and uncontrollably, throwing him up against a wall. He hit it hard and fell like a stone, striking the ground with a sudden thud.

"Capio!" Her voice suddenly bellowed, the man's body drawn back and trapped against the wall as Bellatrix watched with a cruel amusement. He attempted to struggle, hollering for his son to run and escape but it was too late, for within moments Bellatrix had turned upon him as new prey, "Foolish boy . . ." she called out softly, "silly boy, who does not do what daddy says . . . "she cocked her head from side to side, arching it crookedly like a vulture. She approached, her body pinning the boy against the wall so that her form loomed over his.

He whimpered, whining as he looked up at the girl, he was incredibly frightened, only young and his life was threatened by such an odd beauty. "P-p-ple-e-eas-e-e-e as" he cried his voice broke, hands groping the brick wall behind him. The poor little ones eyes were bloody red, puffed from all the little tears which fell like a river from the corners. Stability was slipping now, his head rocking from side to side with, while his mouth remained wide emitting mute screams into the air. His terror was the drug that kept Bellatrix going, his fear fed her lust for control, and he only did this to himself.

"Leave him be!" The father cried his voice pathetically hopeful.

"Your time will come soon enough!" Bellatrix barked, her eyes watching him as her head turned just slightly, attention still on the young boy, this Jacob child. ALittle boy youre trembling . . . She mused, her wand pointed at the little boy's heart. It was then that she smelt it, the disgusting aroma of fear itself, the foul scent of urine, "DISGUISING LITTLE PIG!" Her hand raised, the back drawing down against the little ones cheek. It stung like hell, the cold brush of flesh against flesh. All the while listening to him cry in miserable pain, while his fathers pleas echoed throughout the alleyway. It was easy enough to turn out, Bellatrix concentrating on her thoughts, listening to her own hear beat as it pushed blood through her body. She remained calm; her breath smooth as she took in deep gulps of air, surveying the situation as it lay sprawled out before her. "What shall I do to him…" an interesting question to ponder, watching the night sky with a distained eye. "From the inside I believe…" a sadistic smile crossing her lusciously round lips, her body lowering itself to the urchin's level.

As she wet her lips she found herself staring at a being she held no pity for, at a being so weak it was unfathomable. Deep within the pit of her callous being Bellatrix was thankful she would never be like him.

"Anything you would like to say dear one, before you are incapable of speech?" Cold and curl those words hung within the air, taunting the little one with a promise of death. She felt no pity, no remorse for what she was about to do, her hand pressing into the top of his head only in order to push herself back to her feet.

The boy cried and whined, his words barely comprehendible. Soft words stolen in a whisper, horrid screeching and cries the only thing audible. The little heathen sat in a pool of his own filthy urine, his pants soaked in the wretched smell. As if God would save him he began to prey, mumbling incoherently as his eyes shut tight, head still rocking from side to side.

It was an amusing sight to say the least, the small one preying to his God, a God who let innocent people die daily, who allowed countries of people to starve and die of exotic diseases. God had placed him there and now, young Jacob pleaded with him, "Your God of God's will not save you now!" Bellatrix cried with profound insanity, wand placed strategically within her hand as it began to gyrate in perfect circles. "From the inside…" muttering softly, that slender stick fell against the little boys chest, directed strategically over his heart.

It was moments before her shrill voice rang through the silence of the night, "HEDATAMNUS!" the word filled with awkwardness, hanging lifelessly in the air, stagnant a moment before a flash violently erupted from the end of her wand, and yet there was nothing more. Moments passed in absolute silence, as if the spell had never been uttered.

Suddenly, without warning the boy was unable to breath, his body gasping desperately for air. Sweat was quick to form upon his brow as inside his everything was going aerie. His body fell to the ground, his hands just barely able to keep himself steady. With deep uneasiness his breath grew heavier, chest heaving with an unimaginable magnitude. Slowly it would be stolen away, his head struggling to raise, eyes searching for his father. He needed help, desperately, his lungs tight, as if collapsing upon themselves, and this was only the beginning.

His pathetic cries filled the night, panting as if he hadn't tasted oxygen for hours, as if his life depended on the rapid intake. What exactly he felt was uncertain, for Bellatrix had never experienced the curse herself, and boy was unable to comprehend it himself. The result on the other hand was one of great efficiency.

Within mere moments he was clawing at his shirt, struggling to free himself from its tattered bounds. His nails dug deep into his chest, tearing away at small flakes of flesh, and now the real fun would begin. The intense beating of his heart echoed within his mind, drowning out his own father's cries.

The poor man was bound tight, watching his son as he struggled with life. He pleaded with Bellatrix to have mercy upon his boy, but the young woman merely laughed, that wretched and hideous sound, unmerciful and twisted. The officer threw his head down, unable to watch his own flesh and blood wriggle upon the ground like a stranded fish..

"It hurts . . . Does it?" her words directed to the father as she found herself at his side. The disgusting man as hiding his face, averting his eyes from the sight of his beloved son, "BE A MAN!" Bellatrix cried in anger, her fingers grasping his hair, winding their way amongst his long locks in order to pull his head up in one sharp and vicious motion. He was to watch too, as the little boy squirmed, falling over and onto his back. Moving as id possessed he threw his chest into the air, attempting desperately to free himself from whatever pain he felt. It was a horrible, horrible sight, the little boy's chest torn at by his own hands, and yet Bellatrix enjoyed every moment of it.

"How does it feel… watching this…" she purred softly within his ear as her body bent low. Her fingers toyed with his hair, taunting and teasing him as if the father himself were no more then a small boy. Clearly he was older, far older then she, but for that moment, he was her toy, and oh… what a toy… "Do you think he likes it…?"

Desperately he wanted to swat her away, though even had his arms been free, he would not have the energy to attempt it. He was forced to watch this gruesome display, tears staining his cheeks, his once beautiful blues now bloodshot and red. "G-get off me!" As he struggled, trying to pull away from Bellatrix, he found his attempts futile, trapped within this painful memory.

"No… " the words fell like silk, so smooth and cold. Instead she merely climbed on top of him, straddling his lap in the most alluring of positions. Beneath her heavy cloak, her skirt could be seen riding high upon her thighs, head cocked so that it might rest against his shoulder. "Such a cute child…" amusing herself with his pain her fingertips lightly stroked his chest, moving with ease as they found themselves at his neck. Gentle, delicate and graceful, her fingers skilfully toyed with the brass buttons at his collar, undoing one after the other until his flesh was bare. Her attention was diverted to the officer, the little boys moans in the background nothing more then sweet music, like listening to the beauty of Beethoven or Mozart. Bellatrix watched as his chest rose and fell, in and out with each desperate breath, he made her sick, and yet she became overwhelmed with the urge to toy with his pathetic muggle mind.

His skin was soft to her touch, his body burning hot while his face remained wet with tears. They glistened as the moonlight struck his aggrieved eyes, slowly losing the urge to live. And yet all the young teen could do was sit there, perched upon his lap like a sadistic little princess. One arm lay draped around his neck, wand in hand, weaving carefully between her fingers. Her other hand found itself carefully placed against the bare flesh of his chest, drawing trails mindlessly up his neck, all the while whispering, "tick tock, tick tock…" into his ear in the most sensual of tones, "The sound of his heart grows faster…"

The boy now cried in such pain it was almost too much to listen to. The dark scent of iron tainted the air and filled the alleyway. This child had torn at his chest until it was raw, as if some cruel beast sough to escape, and yet his movements grew faster, blood now seeping from every orifice. Softly his screams were drown out by the bubbling noise of water within his throat, yet as his head fell to the side, eyes vacant of life, a dark syrup dripped from his lips. Tears of bloody dripped from his eyes as he lie there motionless, dead by internal bleeding. His irises were cold and vacant, they had once held such a vibrant life force and now they lie stiff. The shadows cast from the moonlight left his body in darkness, as if he no longer mattered, as if God's eye had passed over him casually, after all, this was just one more innocent death in the scheme of things."Jacob!" his father cried, a voice so strained that it cracked under any attempt to make noise. This man now lay broken, his head hanging lifelessly. In the beginning he felt the blame was to be placed upon his own shoulders, taking his child out so late at night, but the cause of his torture sat promptly upon his lap. Words could not describe the emotion surging through him as soft words struggled to fall of his likes, "you cruel…." But his voice died away into the silence of the night.

"Shhh" Young Bellatrix cooed softly, her cheek resting against the fathers head as she hoisted her body up higher, fingers still toying with strands of his hair. "He seems so peaceful now… are you not happy he is at peace…" she mused, duly playing on the man's emotions. She could feel him beneath her, trembling in a state of anguish, "come now…" As she pulled away the moonlight struck her face, accenting every delicate feature. It caught her cold eyes and emphasized their extreme steely nature, like two intense marble peering out behind dark curly lashes.

Leaning in close her tongue darted out passed her lips to strike his cheek, the salty taste of tears ruining the moment. Her actions were strain, unreasonable, it was almost inconceivable that he had just taken this man's sons life, and now, what, she was attempting to console him?

"His pain was unnecessarily brought on by a monster…" he spat, his body still shaking with a restrained anger.

Bellatrix merely smiled, her head cocked to the side as she ran a finger down the man's nose and across his shockingly dry lips. "I can relieve you of your pain as well…" her voice was filled with and mock concern, something so real, one might misinterpret it for kindness. Though reality was there to step into play, for she was a Black and he, a filthy muggle. An act of kindness toward him would only taint her family's precious name and shame her beyond belief. No, he would die this night, his life meaningless, his family would morn him, but his memory would be forgotten gradually over time.

Finally in one last effort he tried to draw away, but found himself lacking the energy to do so, "I DON'T CARE!" he cried wildly, his life now without meaning.

It angered her deeply that he refused to lavish her in attention, that his eyes were vacant of any sort of want or need. "Fine…" the words were hollow, emotionless and dead. The game was over, fun while it lasted but nothing more then that, it would be easy enough to find another target for the night was still young.

In that moment she drew away, walking over to the boy's body only to star down upon it with anger and hatred. Her foot tapped the boy's lifeless shoulder, her head turned to watch the father as he watched her in horror. She could see it there within his eyes, that deep loathing she felt for all his kind. He laughed at her, only to cause her hatred to boil within her dark being, causing her to do something completely unnecessary. Her foot drew back, as if preparing to kick a football, and swung through, striking the dead boys face with an unreasonable amount of force.

There was a loud disgusting crack, the little ones head fell to the side as she broke him like a toy, incapable of defending the shell of his former self. "He's dead for god's sake you little demon, leave him to rest in peace…" the father screamed, his voice distraught and confused, but it was the right way to get to him, to push him over the edge…

Bellatrix said not a word, bending low so that her demonic presence hovered just above the boy. She watched like an eagle, staring upon it's prey with a crooked neck, ever so interested in the inner workings of the magic which took his life. And yet in some morbid way, there lie a continuous urge to toy with the boys carcass, her arms tucking beneath the boys underarms to raise him up and onto his feet. A lifeless head falling to the side lolling there a moment as the young girl struggled to keep him stead, all the while his fathers screams could be heard, "Leave him be!"

Never one to take orders from a muggle Bellatrix ignored every word as if it had been stolen away by the cold night's air. Dragging the boys limp form towards his father with an effortless strength. The elder man, still unable to move watched in utter horror as his son's body was thrown at him, landing upon his lap like some drunken fool. "You're precious son…" she spoke in twisted tongues, mocking the poor man for loss, "oh… that's right… you cannot hold him…" an evil smile became present, her step soft and careful as she crouched before the two. Her knees visible now, bear to the bitter nip of winter, a black pleated skirt crawling up his thighs as the buckles and loop holes of her boots shown in the moonlight. Her intentions were distorted by a sadistic pleasure to watch others suffer. Her hand wrapping around the little dead boy's wrist, only to make him stroke his father's cheek, the blood from his mouth staining the clean uniform.

"Poor daddy…" condescending and dripping with a sick sweetness Bellatrix spoke, throwing the dead boys arms around his father's neck. His flesh had lost its color and was now turning a deathly shade of blue, the blood beginning to clot together in places, flaking off his lower lip.

All the father could do was endure the horror with disgust and pain, turning his head away from his dead son as Bellatrix playing with him like a puppet, "you're sick…" they were but meaningless words, the truth really, but what did the truth matter?

"You don't want to hold your son?" in mock surprise she drew back, shocked and appalled at the lack of love displayed by this ungrateful dad. "Look… he hugs you and you do not return the favour… you sir disgust me, come my boy…" and she moved to take the son away, tossing him aside like a useless rag doll, his father crying like an infant now.

"Take my life and be done with it." He said filled with uncontrollable emotion.

Yet Bellatrix did not dignify him with an answer, staring lifelessly down upon him in thought. Oh how she wanted to snap his neck and be done with it, one quick jerk of the wrist and his life would be over, but that was far too simple a plan.

"Fool…" she scoffed in revulsion, "You welcome your death with you could easily bring another child into this world… replace the other and start a new." Of course Bellatrix found the bond between parent and child, one of confusion and annoyance. She could not comprehend the pain which this muggle felt over the loss of his bastard son for she herself had been without it for so long. Perhaps it resulted in a flaw within her personality, the inability to feel human emotions like a normal person, but she did not see it this way. Bellatrix was proud of who and what she was, she felt no need to change, or alter herself in any way, it was the world that needed to change for her.

"Breeding is after all what your sex craves the most," her ideas were askew, following the stereotype which many placed on men in that day. She, unlike some, had no reason to think any other way, her experience with the male sex was none too pleasant and she would never again give them the benefit of the doubt. "I should allow you to live, just so you can wallow in your son's memory…" her words dripped with contempt and bitter hatred, still undecided in what course of action may be best.

It was then that the man did something which caught Bellatrix off guard, "How old are you?" the question came suddenly, as if drawn from thin air, yet her youth became evident over time, "You can't be any older then… what… Seventeen?" he didn't realize how off he might actually be, yet maintained her curiosity through shudders and sobs, his voice broken through emotions.

Dumbfounded a moment the young girl thought, as if the question posed some difficulty, "Fifteen" she finally managed out, though remained curious as to what this fool was up to.

Slowly the elder man shook his head; Bellatrix didn't understand this at all, "So sad… " he began, trailing off into nothingness. "So sad that at fifteen you show such disregard for human life, so sad that you are incapable of feeling… why do you talk as if you know the world little one?"

The question stung, no doubt about that, Bellatrix crying loudly, "Because I do!" her wand drawn in a matter of seconds, only to point directly at the man's chest. Her nostrils flared as her breath deepened, struggling to keep control of herself. He was utterly infuriating an annoyance that needed to be squashed.

"No… You don't" he had begun with a calm voice, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he remained, still, incapable of movement. Though he was unable to finish his sentence fully before Bellatrix rose her hand straight in the air, striking him with a harsh blow across his cheek. Her cold flesh striking against his arm flesh left her hand tingling oddly, watching as his head fell to the side. Yet he turned, slowly, looking at her with pity, he could feel whatever restraints holding him weakening, his body freeing itself from her hold. "Do you not understand the concept of love little girl?" her finally asked.

Her shoulders rose and fell with each intake of breath, chest heaving as stared down upon him, wanting his head to implode on command. Her teeth were clenched tight, "love!" she cried as if disgusted by the thought, "Love is just sex misspelled." And she drew her wand once again.

"It's sad that you believe that…" he spoke as if now mourning the loss of two children, Bellatrix, gone far passed the point of saving. Grief stricken and filled with pain, his face, just then became enveloped by the moonlight, completely visible. The spell which bound him was wearing off increasingly, her felt his arms free, his legs loosen, yet his eyes focused upon the young girl, "You have no idea then…. Like you've never been loved…"

Bellatrix did not like this; she did not like it at all. She took a sharp step forwards, hastily pointing her wand between the man's eyes. He was making her doubt herself, doubt her parents, and wonder about these foreign ideals called… feelings. "Just shut up!" she finally cried, her voice strong, yet it held a hint of desperation.

Slowly the grip she held on reality began to slip, her control distorted and her magic fell. The man was free, his body fell forwards as he embraced his freedom, and thankful for every breath he took. Though within moments, his head low, hands running over his wrists and other body parts, allowing the flow of blood to return to a state of normalcy, he turned his attention upon Bellatrix. With saddened eyes he drew himself up, standing tall, almost majestic in a mysterious sort of manner. The moonlight struck his handsome features as he stepped into it, basking in the glory of the night, "You poor thing…" his words fell softly, like lying you head against a pillow of satin.

As he stepped forwards she fell back, the tables had now been turned against her. The man in his kind hearted might held power over Bellatrix the she was incapable of understanding. Her eyes were wild with confusion, shrouded in a veil of pale blue madness. She despised him now more then ever, wished to extinguish his eternal flame like a small candle whose flame flickered relentlessly in the wind. "If you come any closer to me I'll kill you…" she spoke through gritted teeth, forcing herself forwards with an arm as straight as an arrow and determination thicker then any other.

And yet he tested her, his arms wide to bring themselves about the young girls threatening form. She trembled beneath him, loathing every breath he took, "someone has wronged you…" he continued, as if he were some bible salesmen attempting to sell her the word of god, attempting to save her soul.

Finally, pushed over the edge she screamed, hollering for him to let go of her. Her concentration upon her wand disappeared, and desperately, with powerful hands she struck his chest, pressing her palms into his shoulders as she struggled to push him away. He smelt of faint aftershave, worn off by a day at work, cigarette smoke and there was something else, coffee maybe? Whatever it was, was repugnant, "You… filthy… pig…" she breathed, striking the man's shoulders until she was sure they were bruised. Even then she screeched, arching her back away from him as he held her close, "I am not your child, " her words barely spoken as she continued to resist his forceful embrace.

"Be safe little one…" and those were the last words to fall from his lips.

Everything from that moment on went in slow motion. Bellatrix forced herself away, tearing her body from his embrace, clutching her wand tightly to her chest she gasped for breath, desperate for an end right then and there. Now grasping at her one strand of sanity left, Bellatrix rose a steady arm, stepping back so that her shot would be clear. "Avada Kedevra…" she muttered only to result in nothing more then a dim green glow, a warning shot of sorts, "AVADA KEDEVRA!" she finally bellowed, surprising even herself the magnitude of the spell.

The alleyway was filled with a bright green flash, blinding in its beauty. There was nothing more to the spell then that, and the surge which flowed within the elder man's body before he fell to the ground, a lifeless lump.

Her eyes began to fill with tears, her shoulders hunched as she fell forwards just slightly. She breathed with heaviness, swallowing hard. What a marvellous night, so wonderful, she had mastered a curse which even the greatest of wizards feared. Her eyes watched the body, searching for a sign of breath, a twitch of movement, but there was none. She even fell to her knees, lowering herself to his corpse to listen to his heart beat, only to find there was none. Violently her body trembled, shaking as she threw herself back into the shadows, leaning against the brick wall for support. For moments she cried, not for the boy, but for herself. The burning wet tears which graced her cheeks with angelic beauty were a stain on her mortality. She was human, true, but she had rid herself of emotions long ago, why now did she weep?

While Bellatrix clung to her knees in desperation, her sobs turning into a soft rumble of laughter, footsteps were heard approaching. A tall, dark young man carrying himself as if he were floating upon a cloud of air drew nearer. His form loomed over her, a body veiled in black. His cloak covered his gaunt features in shadow, a dark smile evident upon his sickly twisted lips. "Dear Bellatrix…" his deep voice broke her maniacal laughter, dark hooded eyes slowly apprising the little mess Bellatrix had made.

"Rudy?" puzzled a moment her head rose as he dropped to her level, cold hands pressed against her knees only to creep up her thigh. Her cheeks were damp from crying, pale blue eyes mysteriously blinking beneath heavy lashes, with no more emotion then a stone. "Rudy… am I loved…?" she asked at random, her arms slipping around the boy's strong body, clinging to his neck like a child.

She seemed so desperate, almost frightened now as Rudolphus rose to his feet, hauling Bellatrix up with him. His hands rested upon her lovely curves, drawing her body closer to his "loved?" the word sounded odd falling off his lips. Love was a feeling, a feeling which Rudolphus would never associate himself with. He, in many ways was like Bellatrix, almost identical in soul, striving to become something great, "of course…" he lied, straight through his teeth, a hand gracing the girls soft cheek before losing itself within her hair. His thumb rest against cheek while the rest of his fingers cradled her head gently, his forehead drawing close to hers. Rudolphus felt her let her guard down, felt her drawn into this embrace. She was so young, desperate still for some sort of affection, some hint of recognition, a hindrance in her powerful stamina. What they shared was not love; it was a mutually understanding of one another's bodies, for love was just sex misspelled. Love made you weak.

He felt her shudder against his strong form, her eyes closed as she slipped down against him in an everlasting hug. Emotions were useless to her, he would have to make her see, make her realise what power she threw away all for the sake of a hug, "But you know we share something far more …" his words turn into mere breath upon her ear before his lips became enclosed upon hers. His body pressed hers back, back against the wall, filling her mouth with a wanton fire. Those sweet kisses turned into a burning desire, pulling her deep into the moment, drawing her under with his manipulative ways. He was wild with this feeling of lust, his hands exploring her every being, trapping her within her own fantasies.

Without warning his attack moved, his tongue slowly dragging its way down and over her cheek to the delicate skin of her neck. Her head fell back, arching into his lips as they moved sensually over her skin, down from her jaw, to her throat, leaving her utterly breathless. He moved with the skill of those written into romance novels, the ideal mate who knew exactly how to make your skin crawl. They were soft, warm kisses, planted ever so gently against the hollow of her neck. Lips wrapt about the pale flesh, intent on drawing it's sweetness into his mouth as he nibbled tenderly.

Words escaped her, her mouth left open in mere ecstasy, his every move like magic, leaving a faint tingling where his mouth had been previously. "Wh-"she began, though swallowed hard within mid-word, "what's that…" the truth was she didn't care, the question was more of an obligation then a necessity. All thoughts of love were slowly slipping from her mind, replacing them was the desire for sexual contact.

"Trust Bella… Trust…" those words lingered in the air as if they meant something. Maybe they did. Though wasn't trust part of love?

Their relationship itself was one with complicated boundaries, yet they both respected it, both agreed to what they were, who they were, because for them it needed no label.

Quickly the subject took a turn, Rudolphus drawing back so that he might view Bellatrix's eyes within the pale moonlight, watch as they soaked up it's radiance and amplified it. "I'm very proud of you Bellatrix, very proud indeed, you killed a man and show no remorse…" with his fingers tucked away within her hair, his thumb slid over her cheek once more, "how does it feel Bellatrix… to Kill… to be filled with that power…?"

The question need no thought, her head falling down so that her chin tucked itself against her neck, almost ashamed in a way. Though with one turn of her head, peering out beneath dark lashes, those cold blue eyes turned to ice, "Good… "She purred, still high from the kill, and growing higher from ever gentle touch Rudolphus graced her with.

"And did they scream?" prying for answers, Rudolphus wanted to piece together the night for himself, to see as his princess had.

And her grin widened with a sadistic pride, "of course, I made him watch his boy suffer… then killed him…" her hand rose slowly; a magical green residue still hovering above the elder mans body.

His questioning ceased a moment, slowly gazing at the glorious pile of death once more. "Why… Bellatrix…" almost astonished with what met his gaze, Rudolphus' lips grew into a crooked smile, taking in the heavy scent of the killing curse. "You mustered up that much strength on your own..?" His question rang with promise and praise.

"Are you proud?" in a meek and quiet voice she asked, like a child who had managed some adulterated task. She felt so small, yet so strong, as if the power contained within her was ready to burst forth and fill the world with hatred and despair. She wanted desperately to scream with excitement, though was caught off guard as Rudolphus' lips struck hers once more. This time was more intense, their bodies pressed to one another as if they were one, their mouths linked, their tongues darting softly to embrace the others. Bellatrix felt his lips wrap around hers, sucking gently before embracing her in a moment of raw passion. His hands slipped down and over her sides, grasping her hips, then her thighs, before his hand was lost within her skirt.

She felt it, pride, power, all wrapped up in his dangerous kisses. Together they faded into the night, shadows against the wall, their 'trust' in the open, as the moonlight struck the dead bodies, leaving them there, open for others to find. It was cocky, a way of saying, I will not hide. Her parents would be proud, and her life just beginning. The cause of death would never be accurately determined, a mystery for all muggles to ponder. Yet this mystery would be the beginning of something bigger, something much bigger…

* * *

A/N: Please Please Please read and review, I really want to know what you all think!  
Thank you to those who do read, I am currently working on a second chapter, hopefully I can manage something half decent. Hope you Bellatrix fans enjoy it!  
Drama, adultery, plenty more... pairings you would probably shoot me for... haha let me know where you think it should go, how you think it should go and I may take suggestions into consideration when writing.  
Be kind, please no flaming. 


End file.
